Nintendo Selects
Nintendo Selects (named Happy Price Selection in Japan) is a budget label line of best-selling games re-printed and sold at a lower price, introduced May 15, 2011.Reilly, Jim (2011-05-04). "Nintendo Confirms Wii Price Cut". IGN. Retrieved March 30, 2017. For example, in the United States when a Nintendo game is launched on the Wii console, its MSRP is typically $49.99 (£39.99 in the UK), and if the game is successful, selling over a million copies, later down the line Nintendo may decide to issue a re-print of the same game under the Nintendo Selects label, and lower its MSRP to $19.99 (£14.99 in the UK) as a promotional service for its consumers. Nintendo Selects is also a rebranding of the Player's Choice series. The Wii is the first console to have its titles under the Nintendo Selects label. The Nintendo 3DS and Wii U are the first consoles to have titles under the Nintendo Selects label both physically and digitally. List of Mario-related games in North America *''Mario Super Sluggers'' Wii *''Mario Super Sluggers'' (May 15, 2011) *''Super Paper Mario'' (August 28, 2011) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (August 28, 2011) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (August 28, 2011) *''Punch-Out!! (Wii)'' (August 28, 2011) *''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' (June 10, 2012) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (March 11, 2016) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (March 11, 2016) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (March 11, 2016) Nintendo 3DS *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (March 11, 2016) *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (March 11, 2016) *''Yoshi's New Island'' (March 11, 2016) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (August 26, 2016) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (February 6, 2017) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (February 5, 2018) *''Ultimate NES Remix'' (February 5, 2018) *''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (February 4, 2019) Wii U *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (March 11, 2016) *''NES Remix Pack'' (March 11, 2016) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (March 11, 2016) *''Nintendo Land'' (August 26, 2016) Boxarts MarioSuperSluggers-NintendoSelect.jpg| SuperPaperMario-NintendoSelect.jpg| MarioStrikersCharged-NintendoSelect.jpg| SuperMarioGalaxy-NintendoSelect.jpg| Nintendo Selects - Super Mario All-Stars NA.PNG| Nintendo Selects - Super Mario Galaxy 2 NA.png| Nintendo-Selects-SuperMario3DWorld.jpg| Nintendo-Selects-MarioParty-IslandTour.jpg| Yoshi's New Island - Nintendo Selects Cover.jpeg| Luigis Mansion Dark Moon US Nintendo Selects boxart.jpg Super Mario 3D Land Nintendo Selects NA.png List of Mario-related games in Europe Wii *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (May 20, 2011) *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (May 20, 2011) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (September 16, 2011) *''Super Paper Mario'' (June 22, 2012) *''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' (June 22, 2012) *''Mario Party 8'' (March 22, 2013) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (October 18, 2013) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (October 18, 2013) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (October 18, 2013) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (June 13, 2014) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (June 13, 2014) *''Mario Party 9'' (November 6, 2014) Nintendo 3DS *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (October 16, 2015) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (October 16, 2015) *''Yoshi's New Island'' (October 16, 2015) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (June 24, 2016) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (June 24, 2016) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (October 13, 2017)Nintendo. (August 22, 2017). gamescom 2017 kicks off with new announcements for Splatoon 2, ARMS and more!. Nintendo.co.uk. Retrieved August 22, 2017. *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (October 13, 2017) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (June 29, 2018)Nintendo UK. (May 23, 2018). Nintendo Selects - more Nintendo 3DS fun!. YouTube. Retrieved May 23, 2018. *''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (June 29, 2018) Wii U *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (April 15, 2016) *''New Super Mario Bros. U + New Super Luigi U'' (April 15, 2016) *''Nintendo Land'' (April 15, 2016) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (September 30, 2016) *''Mario Party 10'' (September 30, 2016) *''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (September 30, 2016) Boxarts = Smooth Moves Select boxart.jpg WarioWareSmoothMoves-NintendoSelect.jpg Mp8selects.png Nintendo Selects Box EU - Donkey Kong Country Returns.jpg Nintendo Selects Box EU - Mario Kart Wii.jpg Nintendo Selects Box EU - Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg MarioStrikersChargedFootball-NintendoSelect.jpg SuperMarioGalaxy-NintendoSelect EU.jpg MarioPowerTennisNS.jpg Nintendo Selects - DKCTF.png Nintendo Selects - NSMBU.png M&LDTB Nintendo Selects.jpg Nintendo Selects - MLDTB.png Nintendo Selects - PMSS.png Box UK - Super Mario 3D Land Nintendo Selects.jpg Nintendo Selects LMDM UK.jpg List of Mario-related games in Oceania Wii *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (November 7, 2013)Vuckovic, D. (October 17, 2013). Nintendo Selects range for Wii finally coming to Australia. Vooks. Retrieved April 28, 2017. *''Mario Kart Wii'' (November 7, 2013) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (November 7, 2013) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (August 27, 2015) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (August 27, 2015) *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (August 27, 2015) Nintendo 3DS *''Yoshi's New Island'' (May 26, 2016)Vuckovic, D. (May 19, 2016). New Nintendo 3DS Games Join the Selects Range in Australia. Vooks. Retrieved April 28, 2017. *''Mario Tennis Open'' (May 26, 2016) *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' (May 26, 2016) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (May 11, 2017)Nintendo. (April 28, 2017). New Nintendo 2DS XL portable system to launch in Australia & New Zealand on June 15!. Nintendo.com.au. Retrieved April 28, 2017. *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (May 11, 2017) *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (May 11, 2017) *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' (May 11, 2017) *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (May 11, 2018)Three iconic Nintendo 3DS titles join the Nintendo Selects line-up!. Nintendo.com.au. Retrieved April 30, 2018. *''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (November 2, 2018)October 19, 2018. Nintendo AU NZ Twitter. Wii U *''Nintendo Land'' (May 8, 2016) *''New Super Mario Bros. U + New Super Luigi U'' (May 8, 2016)Vuckovic, D. (April 27, 2016). Wii U Nintendo Selects Range Comes to Australia on May 7th. Vooks. Retrieved April 28, 2017. *''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (December 1, 2016)Vuckovic, D. (November 14, 2016). Pikmin 3 and Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Join Selects Range in Australia. Vooks. Retrieved April 28, 2017. List of Mario-related games in South Korea Wii *''Mario Kart Wii'' (August 28, 2014) *''Mario Strikers Charged'' (August 28, 2014) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (November 6, 2014) *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (April 23, 2015) Nintendo 3DS *''Yoshi's New Island'' (December 7, 2017) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (December 7, 2017) *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (July 19, 2018) *''Super Mario Maker For The Nintendo 3DS'' (November 29, 2018)(November 12, 2018). 한국닌텐도, Nintendo Switch 소프트웨어 「Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes」와 「New 닌텐도 2DS XL 하일리아의 방패 에디션」, 「Nintendo Selects」의 새로운 라인업 발매. Nintendo Korea. Retrieved November 13, 2018. *''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (November 29, 2018) List of Mario-related games in Japan Nintendo 3DS *''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (March 17, 2016) *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (September 15, 2016) *''Mario Tennis Open'' (September 15, 2016) See Also *Player's Choice External Links *Official North American website *Official UK website References